


Miraculous One Shots

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: For the sake of keeping my profile non-cluttered, I'm going to start posting all my miraculous one shots here. Each chapter is self contained and a summary/my thoughts/ships in the authors note at the top. Everything before this is going to remain stand alone, as this is just moving forward. I mostly write, Gabenath, Lukadrien,  and Feladrien, but a few other ships will probably show up at some point. I also like writing fluff and angst so if any of this appeals to you, feel free to check it out.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi, Mayura & Cat Noir, adrien/felix
Kudos: 16





	1. Ruin Your Night-Feladrien Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Feladrien Song fic of 'Ruin Your Night' By Sorcha Richardson. With all the headcanons I have for PV Felix, something about this song clicked with me earlier. Genre is Hurt/Comfort. Word Count is:

All the pieces snapped into place when Luka kissed Adrien. You didn't belong here. Adrien was dancing and having fun with all his real friends while you were desperate to avoid all of them. Their faces had started to blur together and you could feel the walls of his large room slowly closing in on you. The harder you tried to cling to something that felt real and wasn't centered on Adrien the harder it was to not see him with them.

How had it gotten to this point? Why was he friends with you? Why did he care for you so much? All you did was ruin everything around you. At this point you weren't sure even getting this damned ring off could fix it. You were accident prone. Bad things happened around you no matter how badly you wished they wouldn't. _I must have done something to deserve this. I'm better off over here._

You suck in a deep breath as you sink your nails into the wall. Even as you closed your eyes the image was burned into your mind. You wanted to leave, but you couldn't will your body to move.

Things always turned out like this didn't they? Adrien was always so eager to drag you out with the others. Even when you were so insistent that you didn't want to come, you lived for the sparkle in his eyes when you caved and went to whatever they were planning for the afternoon. And then the novelty of your presence wore off and you retreated to the back lines. Then you'd want nothing more than to go home. To retreat back to where you knew it was safe. To retreat back to where you couldn't ruin anything or hurt anyone.

Would he even notice if you left? You doubted it, yet you remained frozen to your place. It felt like you were running away, but from what? You never truly believed you'd be the one at his side. Eventually he'd get sick of you wouldn't he? You'd brush him off one too many times and he'd get sick of reproaching you. You'd tell him you didn't want to hang out one too many times and he'd stop inviting you out.

But when?

Adrien catches your eye. The fresh wave of panic that overcame you finally spurred your body into action. You tear your eyes away from him and pull away from the wall, finally leaving the room.

The music shook the door after you had firmly closed it beside you. You could no longer make out the lyrics, but the shift in atmosphere from Adrien's room to the hall was palpable. You felt like you could breathe easier out here, even if it was only marginal.

_I came. I saw. Now it's time to go._

You straighten and venture down the front steps. Blood still pounds in your ears, but your body felt lighter the farther you got from them all. You'd text Adrien that something came up in a couple hours and pray the party had calmed down by then.

“Felix, where are you going?” You freeze at the base of the stairs with your hand on the banister. You stare at the front door, willing it to open so you could slip out while Adrien tended to his late guests. It didn't. “Was Bridgette bothering you? I told her to leave you alone...” Adrien trails off as he comes to stand in front of you. He rests his hand on your upper arm, his brow furrowing in concern. “What's wrong?”

You take a step back, nearly stumbling up the stairs. “I need to go.”

“Why?”

“I need to go.” You try to avoid his piercing gaze. That wasn't what you wanted to say but it was all that would come out. The longer you both stood there the more certain you became that it was a blessing in disguise. He was supposed to be having fun.

Adrien smiles gently, resting his hand on yours. “It is pretty loud in there huh? I get it. You should at least say bye though.”

“You were busy...with Luka.”

Color rises to his cheeks. His grip on your hand tightens as he looks away. “Oh that.” He shrugs dismissively. “It happened. He's drunk.”

You stare at his hand as Adrien laughs quietly. What was that supposed to mean? It happened. A lot of things happened. That wasn't what you meant. Nobody ever knew what you meant... And you couldn't stand the idea of always explaining every little thing that came into your head.

Adrien follows your gaze and pulls his hand away, apologizing quietly. “Well, aren't we all. Still, I don't want to be a bad host.” You couldn't wrap your head around Adrien being bad at something. Everyone started somewhere but the only thing he struggled with was refusing to see the bad in people. You envied it. You envied _him._ “If you are heading out, then I'll see you around. Thanks for coming. I couldn't imagine my first party without you. It wouldn't feel right.”

“I didn't even do anything besides...” You trail off and shake your head.

Adrien shifts around the base of the stairs. “What do you mean? You came. You were here. I like having you around, Fe.”

“Don't call me that.”

He sighs. “Sorry...” The music changes from electronic to rock. Adrien glances up at his bedroom door. You straighten and he rushes to gather his thoughts. “What else do you think you were supposed to do?”

You shrug, feeling small under his accusatory gaze. “Forget it, just go back to the others where you belong. There's no point in worrying about me.”

Adrien folds his arms over his chest. “I wouldn't worry if you didn't always say stuff like that. If you really hate being around us that much why do you even bother? You have no problem telling Bridgette off all the time.”

“That's... not the same.”

“Well I don't get it, so explain it to me.”

You grip the banister. Retreating back upstairs felt like a better option than making a break for it. “I don't get it either okay! You're throwing a party you're supposed to be having fun. You're supposed to be with your friends and instead your standing here doing... whatever this is. All I doing is ruin things but there you always are I don't understand. Why do you keep picking me?”

“But we are friends, aren't we?”

“I don't know, are we ?”

Adrien takes your hands in his, searching your face for an answer you didn't think he'd find. You felt shaky, but you weren't sure if it was because you were treading into dangerous waters or you actually were trembling. He smiles despite himself and shakes his head. “I really like you Fe...lix. A lot. You didn't ruin anything. Actually, I like when you sneak off, then I get to come find you. Even if it's usually because your trying to go home.”

You didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve his concern. You didn't deserve all the attention he was giving you.

It was strange, when you were watching Adrien from afar part of you had fantasized about being by his side just like this. But now that you were here you wished you had never taken the hand that was offered to you. He was just like you had imagined and then some. It was eerie. The envy you felt towards him still burned within you but it was buried deep within your own insecurities.

Reassurance had never been something you sought out. You didn't know how you were supposed to deal with Adrien saying he liked you or the praise he gave you. You didn't know what you were supposed to do with him constantly going out of his way to include you. You didn't know what to do with all the conflicting feelings you felt towards him. It was overwhelming. He overwhelmed you.

“I feel a lot more towards you than simply liking you. I'm not sure I could even put it to words.”

“Then don't.” He raises your hands to his lips and kisses your knuckles with a gentle smile. Mischief sparkles in his eyes, making you believe there was more to the gesture than that. “And I meant what I said. You don't need to be jealous of Luka.”

“I-I wasn't jealous!” You pull your hands away and fold your arms across your chest.

Adrien laughs and just like that you felt like things had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as the two of you could possible be. “If you say so.”


	2. Labyrinthian Bonding- Mayura & Cat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in a Labyrinth created by an out of control villain, Mayura and Cat Noir have an unlikely bonding moment.

Stone grated against stone as the wall beside you shifts again. A familiar passage leading deeper into the labyrinth forms beside you, but you were long past the point of caring about these ever shifting halls. A defeated sigh escapes you as you let your eyes close for a moment.

Gabriel had not only lost control of the akuma, but he managed to loose you as well. You didn't have the strength to keep looking for him, let alone the ability to defend yourself if Ladybug or Cat Noir stumbled upon you. This could very well be the end of Mayura, but you couldn't rouse a sense of urgency. You had already resolved that sitting here as the wals shifted around you, was your best option. Either the villain would be defeated and you could make your escape, or someone would find you. You just prayed you could hold your transformation out until then. As much as you wanted Gabriel to tell Adrien what was going on, you wanted it to be in a private setting, not because you being Mayura was plastered all over the afternoon news.

Would that even prompt Gabriel to confess everything to Adrien or he leave you out to dry in hopes that you wouldn't rat him out? You sigh again. Just thinking about it was enough to give you a headache.

You strain your ears at the faint sound of something approaching. At first you weren't sure if you were just hearing things or not, but as the sound steadily got louder you realized you weren't alone anymore.

You open your eyes and brace yourself against the wall. Cat Noir emerges from the passageway that had just opened. He locks eyes with you and steps back, resting his hand on his staff. “What are you doing? Where's Hawkmoth?” His green eyes dart towards the gloom beyond you, as if Gabriel might have been lurking in the shadows waiting to ambush him. Unfortunately, he wasn't. “I don't know. We got separated when the barrier went up.”

Cat Noir tilts his head to the side and lets his hand fall from his staff. “What barrier?”

You shake your head and shift. “Do you think I'd be sitting here waiting for Hawkmoth if I could just vault the walls?”

His eyes widen as he shifts his gaze to the sky overhead. “You got all the way up there?” He pauses a moment, then shakes his head. “Nevermind that. Have you seen Ladybug?”

“No. I haven't seen her either.”

A pained look crosses his face. He frees his staff from it's holster to flip up a panel on it. His brow furrows. “She hasn't responded to any of my messages... I'm really worried about her.”

“Join the club.”

He flips the panel closed and leaps into the hall as the passageway he had come from seals itself off. He glances up and down the hallways while putting his staff away. He catches you eye again and flashes you a sheepish smile. “I don't suppose we could put our claws away from a little while?”

You breathe a sigh of relief and gesture to the empty hall. “Make yourself at home.”

Cat Noir plops down on the ground across from you after a moments deliberation. You silently regard one another, but didn't know how to go about breaking the silence. When you got a good look at them, it was always jarring how young they looked. Cat Noir couldn't possible be much older than Adrien and the thought of him running around fighting against you and Hawkmoth was a little too much to bear. As much as some kids might have fantasized about living that sort of life, surely that wouldn't willingly take on such a burden if they knew the real cost.

The longer things went on like this, the more you were starting to wonder if you were in the right for encouraging Gabriel like this. You loved him more than anything, but you weren't Emilie. You would never be Emilie. How were you supposed to fill in the hole she had left behind when you were only making it bigger by following in her footsteps? “Since we're playing nice, can I ask you a question?”

The hope in his voice caught you off guard. What could Cat Noir possibly have to ask you that could be that important? “I'm not telling you who I am.”

Cat Noir pouts and folds his arms over his chest. The bell at his neck chimes with the movement. “Do you really think I'd expect it to be that easy?”

You pointedly tap your fan in your hands and don't respond. Cat Noir continues to pout.

“I was just wondering how you met Hawkmoth since you two are together and all.”

“We aren't.” The words came out before you had time to really process the question. You feel your eyes widen as Cat Noir drops his arms. This would have been the perfect moment to spin some story that'd lead him away from who you really were and instead you just impulsively rejected the notion.

“Seriously? But you two are all...” He meshes his fingers together after trailing off.

You sigh and shake your head. “I wish.”

Cat Noir's brow furrows. “So you don't know who he is then?”

“No, I do.” Cat Noir leans forward in rests his chin in his hands in anticipation of your elaboration. You roll your eyes, irritation starting to prick at the palms of your hands. How he felt towards Ladybug was no secret. You didn't doubt he had been looking for some sort of advice in talking to you. While you and Gabriel might not be involved with one another, you were more or less in the same boat. Except you had fallen for the man behind the mask, not the other way around. “We met in college. He was cold and irrational then, and has only gotten more stubborn and insufferable with age.”

Cat Noir rolls his eyes. “Sounds like a _real_ charmer.”

You smile to yourself. “He's still my best friend despite that. I wouldn't trade him for anything.”

He pensively pokes at the ground. “Must be nice, not needing to hide anything from him.”

You wave off the idea. “She'll come around. You're both young and have everything to lose. She is just trying to do what she thinks is right. “

The crease deepens and he continues poking at the ground. It was strange to think that his biggest concern in the world right now was wooing Ladybug and not the fact that he was trapped in a maze. Were you ever this carefree? “I wish...she said she loves someone else.”

“The world can be surprisingly small. Who knows? Maybe it's you.”

Cat Noir laughs quietly and shakes his head. “That sounds im-paw-ssible.”

“If you told me a few years ago that my best friend was going to recruit me for this hare brained scheme of his, I'd tell you the same thing. Among other things.”

“I don't get it, what does he even want? What's so special about our Miraculous?”

You feel your brow furrow a you thoughtfully tap your phone on your bottom lip. Did Cat Noir really not know anything about the power his Miraculous held? It wasn't as if he was one of the random heroes that popped up from time to time, he was her partner. Ladybug had no real reason to hide such things from him if he asked. “If you combine them, they can grant you a wish.”

“What could someone wish for I wonder...?” Cat Noir trails off and thoughtfully taps his chin. He'd glance at you every now and then while pondering out loud about how he could win over Ladybug. You found yourself resisting the urge to chide him.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Wait, you'd really tell me?”

You shrug. “Maybe. I don't really know myself there's a lot to unpack. Messy divorce. He still loves his ex wife with all his heart and every time he starts to get over her she shows up on a whim and leaves him a mess when she inevitably leaves. Their daughter is in a coma. Traffic accident. She's not going to wake up but neither of them have the heart to pull the plug. His ex pretends they never had a child and he can't let her go. But things were coming apart even before that. Who knows, maybe he's figured out exactly when everything went to hell...” You shake your head to yourself and immediately regret the action. Your head spins and even closing your eyes couldn't make it stop right away. “Either way, you've take it upon yourself to stop him. I won't fault you for it, nor do I harbor and ill-will towards you. You are doing what you think is right just as I am.”

“He's sort of blind don't you think? It's obvious you love him a lot.” Cat Noir leaps to his feet, determination sparkling in his eyes. “If I had a girl that great in front of me, I'd want someone to give me a good shake before hooking us up. But alas, my great Lady has her eye set on someone else.” Cat Noir pretends to swoon. You laugh quietly, although it quickly turns into a coughing. Your vision blurs again while the hall spins. “You don't look so good, Mayura.”

You wave off his concern as a passage scrapes it's way open. “Shouldn't you be worrying about Ladybug?” The stones lock into place. Ladybug is flung through the newly opened passage and Cat Noir barely manages to catch her before she hit the wall.

“There you are, nice save kitty.” You brace yourself against the collapsing wall and struggle to your feet. Cat Noir sets Ladybug on the ground again and she turns her attention to you. “Mayura?”

Cat Noir sighs dramatically and pulls his staff out. “I guess play times over. It's such a shame really, I was having a ball.”

The rest of the walls collapse into the ground, but there were still marks on the ground from where they had once been. The akuma flutters back into Gabriels cane. A dazed civillian scrambles to his feet and scampers out of the way, seeming relatively unharmed. You could still feel remnants of his previous turmoil.

Cat Noir catches your eye as you inch towards Gabriel. “Don't think you're getting away this time, Hawkmoth!” Ladybug summons her lucky charm. You hop over a small gulley, unsure how you were actually managing to stay on your feet with how dizzy you were.

For once you were thankful for Gabriel's little monologues. “From where I stand, Ladybug, I just did both of you a favor. You should thank me by handing over your miraculous.”

“Not gonna happen Hawkmoth, not as long as I have a say in the matter!”

You lean heavily against Gabriel while Ladybug searches for a way to use her lucky charm. “I need to go.”

Gabriel tenses as Cat Noir charges at you and nudges you out of the way. While Cat Noir recovers Gabriel sweeps you into his arms. You grip his shoulders for balance. No matter how firmly he held you it still felt like you were on the verge of toppling to the ground.

With all eyes on you, escape felt impossible, but he managed to pull it off. You transformed back at some point from the tower and Gabriel's lair but it was hard to tell when. Every now and then he'd prod you to some sort of wakefulness but the thought of speaking made you more nauseous than the act itself. “I hope Cat Noir didn't give you too much trouble.”

You squint in the bright light of his office, pain stabbing into your head. “No, none actually,we talked.”

Gabriel eases you onto one of the couches. “What could you and that boy possibly have to talk about?”

“Girl problems.” You could feel Gabriel roll his eyes as he straightens.

“I suppose that's better than you two battling it out.” He pointedly adjusts his ascot. “Regardless, it's not important right now. You stay there and rest. I'll bring you some water.”

You watch him go. Once the door had been closed you kick your shoes off and lean back. Silly you thinking you'd actually get some work done when all of this was over.


	3. FML- Hawkyura Songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A songfic for FML by K. Flay, because Nathalie was the first person that came to mind when I heard it for the first time. I headcannon is one of those vivid dreamers, where her dreams mimic reality a lot, but she isn't as stressed out.

Usually you hated when you needed to spend the night here after a long day, but you were too fatigued to care. Knowing you could sleep in a little later tomorrow made it a little more worth it. At least, that's what you told yourself as you threw your glasses onto the nightstand and buried your face in one of the pillows. The bed felt too big for one person, and the mattress was softer than you would have liked. The silk sheets felt strange against your bare skin but if you were staying here you refused to also sleep in your work clothes. Especially since you couldn't remember if you had actually brought another set back here or not. The thought of borrowing another one of Gariels' shirts was daunting. They were more expensive than anything you'd buy for yourself, you were always afraid you were one mishap with a pen away from owing him an unreasonable amount of money.

You shake your head to yourself, wincing at the dull ache that rattled around in your head. Enough of that. That's a problem for the morning.

You yank the quilt up, over your head before the blackness took you.

Through a sleep induced haze, you brush away whatever was touching your head, only to find a hand there. You pick your head and glance around the darkened room. Gabriel pointedly adjusts your glasses as you lock eyes with him then glance at the clock. “What are you doing?”

You rub your eyes, feeling what remained of your makeup smudging across your cheek in the process. _Really should have taken that off before bed._ You pick your head up and glance at the pillow case, half expecting to see purple smudges on it. There wasn't. “I was checking to see how your doing.”

You feel your brow furrow. “Really?”

“I didn't mean to wake you up. You should rest more if you still aren't feeling well.”

Actually, now that he mentioned it, the opposite was true. You felt a hell of a lot better than you usually did when running off of a few hours of sleep. You weren't sure how long this feeling would last, but in the moment you didn't want him to worry about you. That's all they did was fret over you. You had chosen this path for yourself knowing where it would lead. While you couldn't exactly tell them to stop, you felt almost guilty that they wasted the energy on you. “I'm fine.” You sit up and brush some of your hair back. You could only imagine how much of a mess it must have been. “Really.” You rest your hand on top of his and smile warmly. “You should get some rest yourself.”

Gabriel shakes his head, and odd sort of excitement sparkling in his eyes. “Actually I was thinking about going out.” He slides off the edge of the bed and holds out his hand to you, “would you like to come, Mayura?”

You take his hand without really giving it a second though. The cool air of the room wraps around you as Gabriel pulls you to your feet. He gives you a once over while reaching into his breast pocket. “You should really wear actual clothes to bed. I'd hate for you to get sick on top of all of this.”

You roll your eyes, taking your miraculous from him. “Gabriel, unless your asking me to move in, I don't think I need to bring anymore clothes here. I brought home a whole load last weekend.”

You snap the clasp into place. Gabriel clears his throat and changes the subject. He places his glasses on the nightstand beside your own. Accompanying flashes of light illuminate the room as you both transform.

It takes a moment for your eyes to readjust to the darkness once again. You were aware of being significantly warmer now and mentally curse Gabriel for having even brought it up.

Gabriel moves to the balcony and eases the long closed door open. Your footsteps on the carpet felt too loud in the nearly oppressive silence of the house. You take a deep breath of the cool night air and balance yourself on the railing. “You better hope Adrien doesn't manage to get himself into trouble while we're gone.”

“My son better not get into any trouble, he's supposed to be grounded.”

You chuckle to yourself, tapping your fan in your hand. “Is he ever not grounded.” You step off the edge of the balcony and land heavily on the ground below. Even if the feeling never lasted long, you enjoyed the power that came with being transformed. It wasn't like you couldn't hold your own before, but it was different now. Everything was sharper and better defined. You felt more prepared for whatever unexpected things could possibly happen.

Gabriel was hot on your heels as you vaulted over the garden wall and darted across the street. The streets were bizarrely empty. You weren't sure if some event was going on or the Parisians were just being cautious with Gabriel having been unusually quiet on the akumatization front. You were always hesitant to bring up the gaps, as usually it did nothing more than irritate Gabriel. The more frequent they became, the more you wondered if he was genuinely starting to consider leaving Emilie to her fate.

A fire escape rattles slightly as you use it to climb to the roof above. You linger on the parapet as Gabriel follows at a much slower pace. He never had been light on his feet.

Gabriel swings you into his arms, a playful frown on his lips as he heads in the opposite direction you would have gone. “You're such a showoff.”

You smirk, tapping his nose with your fan. “ I can't help myself. This is all the fun I get to have.”

“You have a very, strange idea about what's fun.” You throw your arms around his neck. When he carried you like this you always felt safe, even if right now you were more than capable of walking on your own. Even now he was worrying about you.

Guilt always lingered at the edge of your mind when you enjoyed being close to him like this. You had always been put off to the side when Emilie wormed her way into the group. It felt like things had returned to how they had been before. You had your best friend back... Even if you wished that wasn't all you were.

The streets became more crowded as you approached the city center. Cars packed the streets and lights blared, fending off the dark that threatened to close in on the people down below. You slip through the city center unnoticed. The lights started to blur together as Gabriel pressed forward towards some unknown location. You doubted he actually had anything planned. While had had brought your miraculous up, you could very well imagine him settling on akumatizing someone instead of wandering around out here. Or maybe that's what he was doing in a very round about way.

You study his mostly covered face as if it would reveal the answer to you. It didn't. Although he stopped and caught your eye. His brow furrows slightly in concern. “You're awfully quiet.”

You shrug, resting your cheek on his shoulder. “I'm merely enjoying the view. I figured I'd be nice and not put up a fuss about you carrying me since you'd keep scowling otherwise.”

“I don't scowl.”

“You do. All the time actually. It's why you're getting wrinkles.” You smirk. Gabriel frowns, further proving your point. “Look, there it is.”

An exasperated sigh escapes him. He carefully sets you onto the ground and glances around. There were a few people milling around, but he hardly seemed concerned about them. “Fine. Don't blame me when you tire yourself out.”

Gabriel heads for the bridge. Excitement surges through you as you chase after him, balancing yourself atop the stagger lampposts above him. You catch his eye as you overtake his rather slow pace. You were sure what irritated him more, the fact that you had picked up right where you left off, or the fact that you were faster than he was. What could you say other than he needed to get out more?

You leap from the last lamppost and dart into the shadows along the pavilion of the Louvre. Gabriel takes your hand and leads you around the edge of the pavilion. “Don't tell me we're breaking in. It's not that hard.”

“Crazy idea, but let's try to not do anything illegal tonight.”

“Don't tell me we're turning over a new leaf.”

“Not tonight, my dead Mayura, but there is a first time for everything.” He smiles gently before releasing your hand and leaping to the roofs again. You sigh to yourself and follow after him.

An odd silence seemed to fall over the rooftop as you joined Gabriel's side at the parapet. His earlier calm wavered now, as he was lost in thought while gazing out across the city. You rest your hand on his shoulder and study his face. There was an odd sadness in his eyes that made you wonder if he was thinking about Emilie.

A sigh rises in your chest. Even now he couldn't forget about her. You wished he would. Just for a little while. Gabriel slightly shakes his head before intertwining his fingers with yours. “I'm sorry for dragging out out here like this. I supposed I didn't want to walk alone.”

He catches your eye and you smile gently. “Don't worry about it. It's nice to get out once and awhile.” Gabriel runs his thumb across the back of your hand. A content silence falling between you. Up here felt so disconnected from the world below. It was hard to imagine yourself as one of the people you spotted down below.

Gabriel pulls his hand from yours and turns to you. “I wish you wouldn't tell me to worry. I do. I understand I'm the one who started all of this, but I wish you would depend on me as well Nathalie.” He catches your hands in his own and gently kisses your fingertips. “Your very precious to me, I really don't know what I'd do without you.”

You glance away, torn between letting him continue to clutch your hands and pulling away. “I wish you wouldn't say such things, Gabriel, not when you know how I feel about all of this.”

He cups your face in his free hand, a deep concern flashing in the depths of his icy blue eyes. “That's why I'm saying it Nathalie. I need you. I never realized how much until now. Nathalie I-”

You flinch awake to the sound of breaking glass. A few stray pigeons from the gathering swarm outside had smashed through the window and were twitching on the carpet. Irritation and nausea coursed through you in equal parts. Your head spins as you fumble for your phone to check your phone. 7 a.m. Are you kidding me? Doesn't this man every sleep?

You toss your phone to the side and rub your face with your hands. The longer you laid there, the worse you began to feel. All your meal skipping and sleep-deprivation was finally catching up with you. Of all the places...why did it have to be here? Couldn't you get sick in your own house? In your own bed? Gabriel and Adrien weren't there to fawn over you.

You swing your legs over the bed. The room continues to spin. Adrien bursts into the room. “Nathalie what was that? Are you okay? “ He pokes his head into the room, concern plastered across his face.

“Mr. Pigeon is at it again I suppose. But I'm fine. Can't say the same for the birds.” You grip the sheets as another wave of nausea comes over you. Honestly what was wrong with Gabriel? It was one thing if he had akumatized someone useful. It was like he was trying not only to spite you but Ladybug and Cat Noir as well. You hadn't even seen him yet and you were already exasperated with him.

Adrien glances at the window, but his attention hadn't been shifted from you. “Are you sure you're okay you look like- Bad. You look really bad. You should take the day off. I promise I'll be on my best behavior.” Adrien corrects himself with a sheepish smile after you shoot him a warning glance. Honestly, when did he get so comfortable around you?

You wave off the idea. “You don't need to worry about me.”

Adrien's brow furrows, but he doesn't press the subject, “If you say so...” He sees himself out, but you could feel him plotting on telling Gabriel to make you stay in bed.

Considering you weren't sure you were in any state to stand, it was probably for the best.

A sigh rises in you chest as you flop back on your bed. A breeze of fresh air blows in through the broken window. You prayed the magic ladybugs fixed it. The last thing you wanted to do was clean everything up and need to call the repairmen to fix it.

Despite your current state, sleep evaded you. Your fatigue was quickly replaced with irritation as you found your legs and wandered into the bathroom to clean yourself up. _This is going to be a long, fucking, day._


	4. Deceptive Lips- Lila x Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila had set out on a quest for revenge after being exposed for what she was. But her grudge against Marinette slowly morphs into more of an obsession, and desire for something greater, leaving Lila with a desire to settle things with Marinette once and for all.

The harder you tried to pinpoint the exactly moment when this had become something other than a little friendly rivalry, the harder it became for you to figure out if it was ever that in the first place. From minute one you had hated Marinette. You hated that she saw right through you and everything you said. You hated that she felt some need to prove you wrong at every turn. You hated that she had exposed you for what you really were. Reinventing yourself with every move was all you had; you hated that she took that from you too.

What was her game? What did she even have to gain from all of this? At the end of the day, you knew Marinette was just as capable of lying and scheming her way through anything to get what she wanted just as you were. She wouldn't be able to keep this goody two shoes act up forever, and you wanted to be the first one on the scene when she fell from grace.

It wasn't fair. Marinette had everything, so why did she care so much if you were lying? You hadn't been hurting anyone. And you had wanted nothing more to humiliate her the way she had done to you. You wanted to rip away the mask she wore and expose her the way you now were.

Marinette might have had the home field advantage, but you decided you'd follow her example. If she wanted you to be a good person, then you were going to be more sickeningly sweet than she was.

What started with bribing your way back into your classmates hearts with baked goods, slowly turned into you usurping Marinette's throne as the go to when someone needed help. You weren't sure if Marc and Nathaniel putting Volpina in their comic was the final straw, or the fact that you had Chloé wrapped around your little finger; but overhearing her telling Alya how certain she was that you were up to something was something you'd never forget. Especially when once again, everyone didn't believe her. Even Adrien seemed to be giving you a genuine second chance, but Marinette wouldn't let it go.

You got a genuine kick of the game she didn't even know you were playing. The more others started to depend on you, the more she started to crack. But what was once a quest for revenge, had devolved into a desperate need to gauge her reactions to everything you did. One day when you were helping in the art club and Marinette hadn't even bothered to give you the time of day, everything finally snapped into place.

You wanted her to notice you. You wanted her to react to what you were doing. You wanted to know what she was thinking and what she was doing. You wanted to know what she liked and disliked. You...wanted to be around her.

If Marinette wasn't even going to acknowledge you anymore, it was hard to find a point to all of this. You couldn't say you hated helping everyone, but you didn't enjoy it either. Not when you didn't get the same level of attention you had gotten when you were lying about everything. It was just so boring now... even if everything was only pretend, there was some thrill in keeping track of all the lies you had told and fact checking everything. You wouldn't lie, you had been sloppy at times, but those moments were far and few between. Usually it applied to things you thought of on the fly.

Now when you looked things up, there was no excitement in it. You got more joy out of stalking Marinette on instagram than you did anything else. You hated to admit it, but you had been spending more time at the bakery than you cared to admit. Marinette wouldn't, in her right mind, actually invite you to help her out there, but part of you wished she would. Then you wouldn't feel like you had to buy something every time you were there.

When Marinette left the Art Room without so much as a second glance, you felt your mood shift. You knew she saw you there. You couldn't shake the feeling that she had done it on purpose. You wished she would accept you were better now instead of just giving you the cold shoulder. Otherwise all of this would have been for nothing...

You stare after Marinette for a moment, silently hoping she'd come back. She didn't. You set the marker you had been using with a sigh and stand. “I'll be right back.”

Nathaniel glances up from the page he had been inking, but doesn't say anything. Considering he had been rather focused since you started, you weren't really surprised. He mumbled something to Marc when you were out of earshot, but you didn't care enough to try and figure out what they could be talking about.

The courtyard below had cleared out of students. They were either in their clubs or had gone home for the day. Marinette's figure was disappearing down the stairs and she showed no signs of stopping when you called out to her. _Figures._

Irritation pricked at you as you charged down the hall and followed her downstairs. “Marinette, wait up!”

She pauses briefly at the bottom of the stairs, and thoughtfully puts a finger to her mouth. “Weird, it's almost like someone is trying to talk to me.”

An annoyed huff escapes you as she presses on. You take the rest of the stairs two at a time and grab her arm. Almost instantly she tries to wrench herself free with an alarming amount of strength. You stumble forward a few steps, but managed to keep your hold on her. “I know you heard me.”

“So what if I did?”

You feel you eyes narrow as you drag her beneath the stairs. Marinette dug in her heels and fought you every step of the way, but once you were in the shadow of the stairs, she seemed to lose some of her determination. A sigh escapes her as you release her arm, half expecting her to make a run for it. She didn't. “Why are you ignoring me?”

Marinette's brow furrows. “We aren't friends, Lila. I don't know what you're getting at, but you can't fool me.”

Anger wells up inside of you as you fold your arms over your chest. Why did she always have to be so frustrating? You hadn't done anything to her in months, nor did you plan on doing anything anytime soon. “Why not? I did what you told me to do.”

Marinette scoffs, waving off the idea that you had actually changed for the better. “As if I'd buy that you pulled complete 180 over night. Your up to something Lila, after all once a liar, always a liar.”

Her accusation cut deeper than she realized. You had changed though. “But I did. What? Is this not good enough for you? What _do_ you want then?”

“I don't want anything from you, other than for you to leave me alone. Did you really drag me over here, just to demand I be friends with you because you think you're a better person now?”

You stare blankly at her, only managing to grab her arm again when she tried to leave. A sigh escapes her, but this time she doesn't try to wrench herself free. “I _am_ a better person now.” You sigh and let go of her arm, unable to really meet her eye. A simple apology wouldn't make her forgive, and you were certain she'd never forget. But you wanted her to.

While it had been well-placed at the time, now you came to realized you never truly hated her. You just...wanted what she had. Although not that you were here, you could probably do without it all. You were over it and waiting for the next great thing to come along. Actually, you were just trying to figure out who you were again and you wanted Marinette to help you with that. Helping people was what she had prided herself on, and she had helped you; even if that wasn't her intention. “Fine, you want the truth? I was planning something. I wanted to bring you down just like you brought me down because I was jealous. But I don't want to do that anymore, Marinette.”

You slide your hand down her arm, and take her hand in yours. A small, genuine smile works its way onto your face as your run your thumb along the back of her rough hand. “Look Marinette, I know we didn't get off to a good start. I don't expect you to forgive me, but at the very least, I want you to believe me when I say I did take your advice. I may not have wanted to hear it but, I'm done being angry at you all the time. And I do want to keep doing better.”

Marinette's eyes widen. Her face turns red and she stammers incoherently, looking between you and your hand on hers.

You laugh quietly and the dramatic shift in the air. You honestly hadn't expected things to go this well... Marinette hadn't stormed off nor did she blow you off entirely. You were willing to stand there for as long as she needed until everything snapped into place for her. You could practically see the thoughts racing through her head as she tried to figure out how she was going to respond.

Marinette jolts upright and pulls her hand from yours, laughing nervously. “No, no way, you don't mean that. Don't be silly!” She waves off the idea, her nervous laughter getting louder as she takes a step back. Apparently she had chosen flight.

You roll your eyes and take a step forward. “Why wold I joke about something like that? Lying is one thing, but it's another to tell someone you love them when you don't.”

Marinette freezes mid-step. Her face turns red and she starts stammering again. “L-l-l-love? Who said anything about that?!”

“I did, silly.” You take another step forward and throw your arms around her. It was obvious you weren't going to get anywhere else like this. You fish her phone out of her back pocket and take a step back. Interesting that she didn't have a password on her phone. “I'm giving you my number, and I expect you to call me later, okay? You should totally show me some of the designs you're working on. I bet they're great.”

You text yourself from her phone, knowing full well that she wasn't going to actually call you. There was an unopened message from Alya asking where she was. “I am?”

“Great!” You hand her phone back with a gentle smile. “I won't hold you up anymore, Alya is looking for you. Don't be a stranger, okay?” You circle around her. Marinette remains frozen in place until you had gone up a couple stairs.

She rushes to the bottom of the stairs. “I'm not calling you Lila, and we aren't friends. I-I'm deleting your number. Right now! See- ah!” You hear her phone clatter onto the ground.

You laugh quietly to yourself and shake your head. _She's so funny._


	5. Present & Future - Alix Kubdel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix is fed up of being shown up by bunnix and is once again akumatized. From there she tries to go back in time to prevent her future self from interfering with her life, permanantly.

You never thought it would have been possible to be upstaged by yourself, yet here you were. You thought you were ready to step up to the plate, but with Viperion on his last legs, he had all but confirmed that you simply weren't up for the task. It wasn't fair. How were you supposed to learn and get to where you would be if you weren't even going to be given a chance.

_Sorry, mini-me._

Those words would probably be forever burned into your memory. This felt like it would only be the first of many times you got benched for your older self. You hated it. You wished she'd just stay in the future where she belonged!

As you sought someplace safer to wait out the sentimonster attack, you felt your anger sharpened to a knife point. You slowly come to a stop, and a vaguely familiar voice echoes through your head. _Such a shame that nobody recognized your potential. Timebreaker, I shall once again grant you the power to make things right, and in return, I want you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous._

Any inclinations of protest you might have had were quashed as thick clouds overhead started to dissipate. Of course she'd get it on the first try. It wasn't like she had 10 years of experience on you while you barely had 10 minutes. “Of course, Hawkmoth.”

Power surges through you as your enveloped in a black cloud. Your remaining inhibitions evaporated and you were left with a burning lust for justice.

The paintings and hallways of the museum blurred together as you raced down the halls. Civilians who thought they had been safe from the storm ravaging the city outside, were now caught between a rock and a hard place.

You could feel your power gradually increasing with every small amount of energy you absorbed. By time you had burst through the front doors of the museum, you had collected about half the energy you needed to go back. The few stragglers that had scrambled out of the building ahead of you fell to the back of your mind as the heroes victory was cut short.

The shift in atmosphere was tangible as they collectively turn their gazes towards you. Bunnix gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. “Mini-me, there's not need for you to-”

“Oh spare me! I'm sick of you showing up where you aren't needed! This time around things are going to be a little different.”

Viperion mumbles something to Ladybug and Cat Noir. There was a wave of silent agreement among the three of them and they scattered, clearly about to transform back. If Bunnix hadn't stepped up to challenge you, you might have been half tempted to go after them; after all they were a great source of power. But they weren't the ones you were after. This time around, you had no quarrel with the others.

Bunnix leaps out of the way when you lunge for her. She shakes her head with a sigh, gesturing with her parasol. “Mini-me, there's no need for this. Now simply isn't your time. The day _will_ come, believe me.”

You make a wide arc around her, tagging one of the civilians making a break for the museum. _Still not enough._ For the time being, you had to make due with the small boost of speed it gave you.

You circle back on Bunnix, she twirls her parasol and nimbly leaps to the side again. “Are we really going to do this?”

“Yes, we are! You aren't the only one who can mess with time!” She grabs your wrist and drags you forward. You reach for her with your free arm. Bunnix dances out of arms reach, visibly exasperated with you.

What? Had she been expecting this? She knew this would happen and she didn't do anything to stop it? A fresh wave of anger washes over you as you race across the front courtyard. You wouldn't be able to best her like this. Not when she could just go back and change things while you couldn't. You needed more energy. Then you could go back before all of this and turn the situation in your favor.

The startled cries of those around you fell on deaf ears. Every tick of power kept you going. _Just a few more. A few more and I can fix this._

You come to a skittering halt and nearly fall over yourself as a portal opens in front of you. Behind Bunnix's form you could make out the front of the museum, and the other three making a return. Ladybug was trying to come up with some strategy. Bunnix leaps in front of you. The portal closes and once again you're left alone with her. “Don't you ever quit?”

“Don't you?” She leans backwards as you lunge for her. Every movement was perfectly calculated. How was this fair?! You were fighting yourself!

With every sidestep and wrist grab you felt your vision going red. You hated this. You hated her. “Quit while your ahead.”

“Fat chance!” You tear yourself free from her grasp and make a sharp 180. The more distance you could put between yourself and her the better. You wouldn't be surprised if she was just buying time. When the others arrived you'd really be out numbered and out of chances. Viperion could just keep resetting things until something went right. Time would be on their side unless you could manage to get to him. Not that there was anything from stopping Bunnix from just bringing him back.

Two needed to play that game.

You tag another civilian. You were so close you could feel it. Adrenaline surges through you as you nab another. Right as you were about to tag the last one needed, another portal opens in front of you, and Ladybug's yo-yo wraps around your hand. She yanks you off balance. You stumble, but manage to remain on your feet, and regain some of your speed. Viperion sets his second chance as you charge for him.

Ladybug and Cat Noir leap out of the way while he stands there, seeming to try and study you for as long as he could before leaping back in time. You were doing to do everything you could to stop that from happening. Sparks fly from your skates as you lunge for him. Viperion rolls to the side, and tags in Bunnix. She grabs your arm and spins you around, pinning it behind your back.

You were thrown off slightly by the action, and it took you a moment for you to recover yourself. The harder you struggle to free yourself the harder it was. You just couldn't get solid traction no matter how hard you tried. “Why do you always do this? Can't you find someone else to toy with?”

Ladybug throws her yo-yo again and wraps it around your leg, yanking your skate off. Viperion comes up behind you and tosses it to Cat Noir, who cataclysms it for good measure.

The power flowing through you evaporates as the akuma is freed from your skate, but your frustrations still lingered. You felt drained as Bunnix eased you back onto the ground, but you managed to remain standing.

As the magic ladybugs swarmed the city, there was still a sense of tension lingering in the air. You could feel all their eyes on you as you tried to recover yourself. But in the end it was only Bunnix who dared to break the silence. “Don't worry, mini-me. You're time will come. It just wasn't today.”

You roll your eyes and shove away from her. “Whatever.” You retrieve your discarded skate and make your way for the museum once again, feeling the other's eyes on you the entire time.


End file.
